First Mission
by KageKitsune02
Summary: Sonic crossover with Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. Sonic, Shadow and Morph have to team up with Link to find out who's helping Ganondorf.Currently ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Dimensional Guardians: First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Amy, Shadow, or Tails. Or the idea of chao. However, I do own the dimensional guardian base, as well as the dimensional guardians. All of them. And the Void Highway.

"Come back here, Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he turned around the corner. "No way Shadow!" the blue blur in front of the black one announced. Shadow put on a burst of speed and barely caught Sonic.

"Ok Sonic, what's the so-called 'big' secret that you were yelling about?" Shadow asked, practically sitting on top of the blue hedgehog. "Do you remember when we first met the Guardians?"

"Hard not to. Considering that DosDaos took Amy to Ao."

The Chaos Control lasted five minutes. Sonic and Shadow saw a wide beach, with a little grass coming from the beach to the edge of a swamp. They looked over to the four figures, three being with a huge broadsword sheathed on their backs. The fourth one was a pink hedgehog.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he started running. He was interrupted when the older boy of the three figures unsheathed the sword. The female one followed suit, and the younger boy, by seeing that the others had their swords out, reluctantly took out his.

"You know him Amy?" asked the female figure. "Yeah I know him. His name's Sonic. You don't have to threaten him Rynna."

"Phew, for a second I thought they were against me," replied Sonic. The older male then said to the younger one, "And he's supposed to be a big hero? What do you think Kayoto?"

Kayoto then replied, "I think he's puny." "HEY!" came the shout from the blue hedgehog.

————————————————————

"Any remember when Kayoto made that comment about you being puny? You know Sonic, it is true. And you know it." "No it isn't!" "Yes it is." "No it isn't!"

-------------------

The black-haired human known as Chaos was talking with Tails. "Can I ask you two questions?" asked Tails. The white-haired human known as Void, who was standing right next to Chaos quickly said, "Tails, we know you're a sociologist to an extent. But please, do not do that stupid two question thing to Morph. You know, the shape-shifter one." "Why?" asked Tails in an innocent manner. "Because…" Chaos started, but the annoying vibrating caused by the blue communicator stopped him. "What is it?" He answered, waiting for the other line to pick up. "Oh, hi Chaos. Get to the guard station immediately. A problem has arisen." said the voice from the other line, identified as Kayoto.

The two humans looked at each other and said to the fox in unison, "We gotta go. Just don't do that to Morph, for sake of your own life." And with that they took off. Tails shrugged off the warning and then walked into a random room. IN it was only one other human, who, unlike the other guardians, had brown hair, and one sword strapped to his jeans belt loop.

Tails came up to him and asked, "Hi, can I ask you two questions?"

Two minutes later…

"AAH! MORPH ON A RAMPAGE!" Tails screamed as he bolted out the door of the room he had just entered. The person in it came running out, sword unsheathed and yelled, "TAILS, YOU ARE A DEAD FOX!"

Chaos and Void heard the commotion from the guard station. "Think Tails met Morph?" asked Void sarcastically. "Hmm… let's see… Tails yelling about Morph on a rampage, swords banging on the walls… Morph yelling… I'd bet my life on it."

---------------------------------------

Shadow wandered into the agricultural room. He was familiar with the base, not just this part. Or, as Chaos and Void put it, Sector VII. He saw four humans working tirelessly in the dirt that had been planted. He also saw lines and tiny hills on each, with small green stems working their way to the surface. He went over to one of the humans, who had a bow on his to keep away from his arms and his quiver had four arrows left.

"Who're you?" he asked, as he had never seen these four before. "Oh hi. Name's Kyxaris. The one with the funky daggers over to my left a little ways is Keal. Don't get on his bad side. The one with the red sword's Tsuloko. Weird name I know. The one with the two swords on his belt is Lance."

"What're you doing?" Shadow asked, his brain contemplating the incoming data. "Watering tomatoes. Who does the growing around here do you think? Us. But we don't complain, at least Morph does the meat. Heh heh. I feel sorry for him," Kyxaris said to Shadow. A voice was called out, "Kyxaris, who're you talking to? Don't say 'it's a figment of your imagination' 'cause I know it isn't."

"What's your name?" Kyxaris asked before answering the voice. "Name's Shadow." "He says his name's Shadow. It looks like he has hover jets, mach 1 versions." Shadow turned around to see Tsuloko standing right behind him.

"Pleasure to meet you Shadow. We're known around here as the Darkening Light, shortened to DL." "Why?" asked Shadow. "Because… well… I'm not gonna go into that. Let's just say we can control lighting in more than one way."

"Don't you mean 'lightning'?" "No, lighting. As in, we can turn the light up so that you would be blinded for the rest of your life, or we can make the dark so thick you could cut it with a knife."

"Wow. I feel sorry for your enemies." "You shouldn't. He has the same power. So usually we just fight him with normal lighting. Makes it easier that way for both of us."

"I see…" "So your new here right? I thought I heard yelling from Morph earlier. Why don't we show the new guy around eh guys?" Tsuloko asked Keal, Kyxaris and Lance. For once Lance spoke up from weeding his tomatillos, "Sure thing. Let me get this last weed out here and…done." He said while pulling at a small blade of grass, careful to get the roots.

Sonic had gone looking for Shadow when he woke up from the sucker punch that Shadow gave him to the back of the head. He heard what sounded like high-pitched voices. He ran to the voices in the way that only Sonic could, and before long he saw two couches facing each other. He saw the owners of the voices were on opposite couches, and had to wiggle his way in from the tables and such. That was when he truly got a good look at them.

"CHAO? HERE?" He yelled, exasperated that there could possibly be chao here, in the dimensional guardians.

The high pitched voices stopped and looked at the blue hedgehog. Sonic saw a white one, which he identified as a hero chao, and a black one, a dark chao. "Yep! Pretty amazing huh? I'm Jake, and that's Zack," said the white one, now known as Jake.

"What're you doing?" asked Sonic, curious to say what they were yelling about. "Playing a game that Rynna made for us!" He looked at the two chao's hands and saw that the hands were holding a controller. He followed the wires until he saw what looked like two TV's, connected to each other but showing different information. He also saw two black boxes that the wires were connected to. A closer look saw that everything up there was connected in some way.

"Shall we continue Zack?" asked Jake abnormally politely. "I agree." came the high-pitched reply. The both pressed start at the same time and the game continued. It wasn't until later that Sonic found out that they were playing a game with each other where they were working together in a space-type environment.

Soon Sonic was bored of watching the two chao play and went over to where a human by the name of Aori, whom Sonic had already met on Ao when he went to rescue Amy, was playing solitaire. "How're you doing Aori?" No response. "Can you hear me?" Sonic tried again. No response. Sonic got bored of watching Aori do random movements with cards that he didn't really get. As soon as he left the room he heard a "YEAH! HA HA! I FINALLY WON ONCE!" come from Aori. The voice of Rynna was heard then later, "Ok, Aori winning solitaire… it's a sign of the apocalypse!"

A voice rang out from the speakers, "Would Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Morph please report to Chaos' office. That will be all." "You idiot! Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Morph come here immediately!" came Void's voice over the loudspeaker. The four in question stopped whatever they were doing and slowly walked to the meeting room.

The four met in a hallway that was unfamiliar to all but Morph. "You guys don't know where to go, follow me," He said quickly, as if talking was an embarrassment. The three followed Morph to an ordinary room. Morph quickly knocked three times, then four. Void's voice answered, "Come in, it's unlocked. Careful though, Chaos has a trap set up again."

Sonic and Shadow gulped. They wondered what this 'trap' was. Morph just quickly chuckled at the inner humor. He opened the door and indeed there was a trap. Morph quickly sidestepped the falling bucket of water that Chaos had set up for Morph. It clashed with a loud clang on the wooden floor. The three that had followed Morph stepped into the room swiftly.

It did look like an ordinary room. It had a large table set up in the middle, as well as a bigger than most doors in the base type door on the left wall. Chaos and Void were on the opposite ends of the table waiting.

"Hey guys. We just want to talk to you quick fast. Morph, check the mission sheet," exclaimed Void. The person in question got up from his chair and took a quick glance at the nearby sheet saying whose missions, where, and when. He saw his name, today's date, and the dimension number A6. He just gave a glance to Chaos and said, "Then I'll be leaving." And with that he walked out the bigger door into what looked like a blue pathway. Before Sonic, Shadow or Tails could get a better look, the doors closed.


	2. More Background

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter. Let me know if I should just combine chapters 1-3 in one huge chapter.

"So, you guys, all of you, need to train and know more about this place. For that, we go out the door," exclaimed Chaos as he pointed out the door. "What's behind it?" asked Tails. The answer surprised all but the people who already knew, "The Void Highway." "Wanna come along Void?" asked Chaos, being polite in front of their 'guests'.

Void already had other things to do. "No. I have to do some stuff. Namely do what Morph would do right about now." "Ah… ok. Your loss though," replied Chaos.

"What's the Void Highway?" asked Sonic, voicing the question that was in Shadow's and Tails' heads. "Heh heh. The Void Highway is an intricate pathway, leading to and from the void to each and every possible dimension," answered Chaos. He went on, "There are different… well… 'worlds' to each set of dimensions. Our labeling system is easy enough to understand. The letter in the name of the dimension tells which world it is. Like, A4 is in world A. The first one. It goes in the letter of the alphabet. The number tells how far the entrance to the dimension is."

"So, are we just touring the Void Highway?" asked Shadow. "You're kidding right? That would take at least five years. I'm just gonna show you what the dimensions look like and then we're going to the time stream. Simple as that," answered Chaos. He opened the big door as if it was nothing and the new three saw the Void Highway truly for the first time in their life.

It was a big blue pathway, while the surrounding air looked almost a threatening red. There were different round portal type things along the sides, each with a side on the path. Sonic ran up to the first one and he just saw the words, "World A." Shadow ran to the second sign, which was quite farther than he expected, and read the sign, "World B." "Why do these signs just have 'world' and then a letter?" Tails asked.

"That's how we label dimensions," answered Chaos, "Ok guys, we're gonna go to World A. Just walk through the portal." All three of them did so, just to feel as if they were falling, falling into an endless blue void, with no end in sight. It was chaos… it was madness! Sonic wanted to turn around to end this. That's when he saw Chaos behind him, enjoying his 'freefall'. He then felt that he had to face this madness head on. By the time he made that decision, he was already on a red pathway with a blue portal behind him.

"Well…that was exciting," exclaimed Shadow sarcastically. "You bet it was Shadow…you bet it was. Oh yeah and Sonic, you're lucky I didn't have my holodisk recorder with me. It would've been worth just to tape your face!" Chaos laughed, "Tails, how did you hold out?"

"Well…," started Tails. Shadow thought that Tails was gonna say something like, 'I'm never doing that again!' but was surprised, "When are we doing that again! That was fun!" The group of four looked down the pathway again, and there were more portals and signs. Sonic again ran to the first one and saw that it read, "Dimension A1. Do not enter." "Hey Chaos, why does this sign say 'Do not enter'?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Oh… don't go there. There will be no missions in there at all… the dimensions sealed from the inside out. Nobody can get in or out of that dimension. So don't even try it," answered Chaos. "Our 'tour' is going into A2, the next one up there. You know, I'm wondering why Void didn't come… Morph already did all the stuff he needed to…" thought Chaos out loud.

The group saw some other portals, and was surprised when the one labeled 'A6' turned from its normal brown to a sickening red. When the portal turned back to normal, there was another figure, by the name of Morph. "Hey… it's Morph!" said Tails.

"Well I'll be… hope you took good notes Morph. Go back to base and compare them. If any are different, you know the drill," said Chaos to Morph. The person in question looked up at his name and then said, "Fine. I already have the original notes with me anyways. They weren't there. I performed the seal from the inside out, giving enough of a delay so I could get out. A6 is safe." And with that he got up from his spot and then left in the direction of the original Void Highway.

"Wonder what that was all about?" asked Sonic. "Aw… forget him. He's a jerk like that. You get used to it," answered Chaos, "So… you guys want to go back to base or continue on?" asked Chaos.

"I say we go on!" answered Tails excitedly. "I have no position either way." exclaimed Shadow in a monotone. "I also say we go on." said Sonic. "Ok then, into the portal!" The feeling was the same as when they went into World A, except this time it felt more flat as if you were accelerated at a great rate over a horizontal plane, then falling from a vertical height. They saw themselves this time in a green pathway, but instead of one straight one, there were two curved ones.

"The right path leads to the actual dimension. The left one is the time stream, which allows us to move back and forth through time in that dimension. However, other inter-dimensional people will not be affected, so we can't track DosDaos and such through that method. Believe me, we've tried. Several times actually," explained Chaos, motioning with his hands absent-mindedly.

"So… is that the end of the tour?" Sonic asked. "Yep. You'll be amazed at what happens when you come back the way you came," answered Chaos as he turned around into the portal, motioning for them to follow him. They complied, and soon found themselves falling up in a vertical plane, instead of a horizontal one. They landed in World A 'lobby'. They followed Chaos to the portal that led to the Void Highway, and followed him in.

This time they were accelerated forward at a great rate instead of falling like they originally did. After a short acceleration, they found themselves right outside the Dimensional Guardian base. As Sonic, Shadow and Tails have never seen the outside before, since they were brought in right inside and never even saw the big door before. They were amazed at its grand size… it looked bigger than a castle made out of wood! They could clearly see the borders that separated the sectors from the other sectors, and were even more surprised when they found out that each sector could come off and become it's own little base in a dimension, leaving the main one in one stationary place!

They opened the big doors again to see Morph there, sitting there waiting for Chaos so he could get his 'debriefing' done and over with. When he saw Chaos, he quickly got up and said quietly, "Finally…" then louder he said, "There were no enemies in A6. The seal is in place. Done and done," and then he left the room rudely. "Well…that was exciting. You'll have to do that too when you do recon, which isn't very often," exclaimed Chaos.

"Recon? What's that?" asked Sonic. Shadow showed the same question was on his mind because he leaned in to hear better. "Oh… it's our term for reconnaissance. It's just a big fancy term for when you go out to a dimension and make sure nothing's amiss. If there is, you try and stop it. If it's a new dimension, then you have to take notes too," explained Chaos. Void then walked into the room, "I see your back. Chaos, Kayoto just got off guard duty. It's your turn. Be sure to stop by and get a good book."

The three newbies looked on with a blank expression that shouted out to the world, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Void chuckled when he saw that and then motioned for Chaos to leave. Chaos reluctantly did so, being sure to grab a small novel that was in the room with a bookmark near the end on his way out. "What's guard duty?" asked Tails, wondering what was going on.

"You'll figure it out. Guard duty is where one of the guardians goes out into a 'guard room' where he has computer monitors everywhere and on every path that leads here. We have motion-detector lasers on the outside of the complex, that alerts the guard from whatever he or she is doing. Most of us either bring a book with us or bring a pillow," answered Void. "Why a pillow?" asked Sonic. "For sleeping on, what else?" answered Void.

"So…where do we go now?" asked Sonic when he and the others were told to get out of the room, as Void had to draw up a few more maps. "Well… I'm gonna go to the main living quarters," answered Tails. "Don't you mean your room?" asked Sonic. "Well…yeah."

"What're you gonna do Shads?" asked Sonic after Tails left. "I'm going to go the agricultural sector," he replied, "And my name's Shadow." With that he took off towards where he met DL. He had found that he liked being with their company, and they even gave him his own little space to grow whatever he wanted there as well as some seeds for things.

"I guess I'm going to go to the living room… I'm bored anyways," said Sonic to himself once Shadow left. He ran down the hallway which he remember Morph showed him, and soon found the living room. What he didn't realize though, that now there were four couches spread in a square-shaped pattern, as well as a table that was now in the middle. The chao were still playing their game, but this time Rynna and Morph were playing it, while also arguing with each other.

"You know Rynna… you really should have told me that you completed this game. I could've helped, besides putting designs in," Morph was saying to the only female in the Dimensional Guardians. "Morph… I thought you did know. That's why I didn't tell you. Don't the chao tell you anything when they're with you in the kitchen?" asked Rynna.

"No they don't. They just constantly say 'we want blueberries! We want blueberries!' It gets kind of annoying every now and then. It doesn't stop until Tsuloko comes in and tells them that blueberry season isn't in yet," Morph told her. The chao paused their game and said in exact unison, "BLUEBERRIES? WHERE?"

"Point exactly." That was when they first noticed Sonic was there. Rynna looked over to him and said, "You know how to play chess right? Morph over here won't play."

"No… I don't know how to play chess. Seen it played, yes, never played myself. It was too slow," Sonic answered. "I will play! You just know I'm too good because I haven't lost to anybody except Chaos yet!" Morph retorted. Sonic soon got bored of the bickering that followed, and went to head to his room.


	3. Background Still!

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter.

Sonic soon got to his room. He quickly opened the door and went inside to the soon-to-be decorated room. It was a bland room, still the color and smell of wood. It had a simple bed, with a little side-on for the bathroom. A small dresser was right next to the bed, with a desk on the opposite side of the dresser. He saw his unpacked bags still on the floor next to his bed on the opposite side of his dresser. All in all, it looked like a hotel room.

"Better unpack," Sonic said to himself, as he hoisted his first bag up. He had been warned that on missions, he would only be able to bring a backpack with food and other necessary items in it. He didn't have much, but what he did have was enough for him. "I know, I should visit Tails!" The blue hedgehog said, thinking aloud. He dashed out the door, leaving it unlocked, and went over to where he thought Tails' room was. He knocked on the door only to hear Morph's voice say, "What." He didn't even open up the door!

"Do you know where Tails' room is? And did you finish your chess match with Rynna? Who won?" Sonic asked all at once. "Across the hall, yes, me," came the answer. "K. Thank you," the blue hedgehog said. No response, but Sonic wasn't expecting one. He saw the nearest door across the hall and knocked on it. This time Tails' voice replied.

"Who is it?" "It's your old blue friend!" answered Sonic. The door swung wide open and there stood Tails. "Come on in Sonic," exclaimed Tails. The blue hedgehog came in to see that Tails had already unpacked and the whole desk space was devoted to tinkering with inventions. Typical Tails. "Jeez Tails… so… did you bring anything good besides your inventions?" asked Sonic.

"Besides your favorite board game, no," answered the fox. There was another knock at the door. "Tails, you're wanted in the living room. The chao heard you were good at video games. They want to challenge you," came Keal's voice. Tails didn't recognize it as he hadn't met Keal at all yet. The true reception into the guardian's came on their second day.

"Where's the living room from here?" asked Tails as he opened the door up to see Keal there. "Just turn left when you leave this room, walk down the hall, and you'll be there," Keal answered. Tails did as he was told and he saw the living room with all four couches and the table. Sonic, just decided to go back to his room and go to sleep. Which he did.

"Hi Tails, are you good at video games?" asked Jake suddenly. "Relatively good yes. Depending on what game it is…" the fox answered. "Well then, hop on a couch, take the controller and let's play!" Zack said, the dark chao wanting to hurry up and play with the newbie.

"Ok… sure.," exclaimed Tails as he plopped down on a couch and started playing. He soon lost track of time and it was already one hour after midnight when he checked the time. Then he decided to just go to bed. Which he did. Shadow by that time was already in his bed, after working hard out in the agricultural room.

The next morning…

Shadow yelped in surprised when Chaos' voice echoed over the loudspeakers, "Will Sonic, Shadow, and Tails come to the training room in sector I. Repeat, will Sonic, Shadow, and Tails come to the training room in sector I. That will be all. Oh yeah, and Void said come immediately. At least this time he didn't yell…"

When the three mentioned managed to find the training room, it was well into the morning. They saw Chaos and Void stand there leaning against the wall, with Morph fighting some holographic enemies. "Hey… you're here! 'Bout time. Void, you want to give them their stuff?" asked Chaos to Void, who was still leaning on the wall as if bored.

"Fine," he walked over to the three anthropomorphic animals carrying several items, "This is your communicator. We just call it a com unit. Take one each," Void said as each animal took one, "And these are your maps of the base. It has each different sector on a separate plane because they weren't made the same. They are very different," Void explained as Sonic, Shadow and Tails took one map each, "And last but definitely not least, these are your membership cards. When you're chasing a Dimensional Destroyer, just flip these out and everybody who knows of our little 'crisis' will get out of your way."

"Well…now that that's over, Shadow you come with me. Sonic, you go with Void. Tails, you can go play with the chao if you want. Or do whatever you want," Chaos said. Tails left to go tinker with his 'toys' in his room.

Two months later…

"Now you're getting it Shadow! Keep pumping that energy until it curves over your hands!" Chaos was shouting to Shadow. Their training sessions had been really just sessions to learn how to control chaos energy. The sessions were rough, about eight hours each day. Sonic had a similar regime, but Void was less strict about void energy and more strict on regular fighting tactics.

The chaos energy emitted by Shadow started to curve around his hand, engulfing it in it's black like substance, like oil. "Keep going Shadow! When you feel as if your hand's right about crushed yell out, 'Chaos Time Tear!" Chaos yelled. "I… CAN'T…" yelled out Shadow, who anyone could tell was in pain based on his voice.

"Just yell out Chaos Time Tear!" "CHAOS…" Shadow started, "TIME…," he was almost there, almost done, "TEAR!" With that he swung his arm and the chaos energy relinquished its hold on Shadow's hand, and went flying in the direction that Shadow wanted a tear in. The energy begun to form into a mental matter, in the shape of claws, and went slicing through the fabric of Space and Time. That is, if they weren't in the void. Instead the claws just disappeared in mid-air.

"Great job Shadow! Now since it's almost time for your trial, get some rest. I think it's time I see how Void and Sonic are going," exclaimed Chaos as Shadow gladly left. Chaos walked to the door that separated the rooms and walked in without knocking.

What he saw could only be described as a deadly dance. Sonic was actually fighting Void! Sonic was doing flips, kicks, punches, everything. While Void was just blocking and occasionally throwing a fist or a foot in Sonic's direction.

This 'dance' continued on for several more minutes. That was when Sonic got tired out. Void, who was still blocking, undid his block, and went over to Sonic and said, "You better hope your opponent doesn't block as well as that. Or as much for that matter. Your test is tomorrow, you better be rested for it," exclaimed Void.

The next day…

Sonic and Shadow stood facing each other. This was the test. To challenge one another. The person who won, of course, would be in and the loser would be too, if he or she gave the winner enough of a challenge.

Shadow, trained in chaos energy, versus Sonic, trained in hand-to-hand combat. It would be a good fight, oh yes it would be.

Shadow started off with a chaos nightmare, an attack that he created himself. He would run up, give the chaos energy some of his own, and it would form in his hands in a wave-like function. Sonic dodged with a backflip and proceeded to kick the living daylights out of Shadow. But he only got in three kicks that managed to hit out of the ten that he gave. Shadow turned on his hover jets and hovered backwards, proceeding to charge up energy for the Chaos Blast.

When it was ready, Shadow fired. Sonic saw it coming though, and did a somersault under it Shadow style that Shadow did against the biolizard, and instead of kicking, as Sonic saw that Shadow was blocking the lower part of his body from the kicks, he punched instead. That was when Sonic saw Shadow's plan and stopped his attack and jumped backwards. But it was already too late. Shadow had charged it up, "CHAOS BLAST!" The red energy hit Sonic squarely, and was sent flying out of the fight. Shadow had won.

"PERFECT!" Chaos yelled, "Ok Void, you owe me twenty bucks. Hand it over!" "Aw man Sonic, why'd you have to go and lose like that? Oh well… Shadow, was Sonic a challenge for you?" Void asked while handing the bill over to Chaos.

"Yeah. Haven't had a fight like that in a long time," Shadow exclaimed, trying to regain control of his breathing. "Both of you better get some rest. There'll be a mission for you tomorrow," exclaimed Chaos.

The next day…

Sonic was awoken by Chaos' loud voice saying, "I SAID, WILL SONIC, SHADOW, AND TAILS COME TO THE MISSION OFFICE! THAT INCLUDES YOU SONIC! Oh, and Morph too. That is all." "Great…wonder what he wants…" wondered Sonic as he sped off to the mission office.

When Sonic got there, he saw that Shadow, Tails, and Morph were already there. He was the late one. "Hey Sonic. Have a seat will ya?" asked Void. "Ok, all four of you are going to the same dimension. Three of you will take the Guardian, our resident boat, so one of you will have to fly. As it's common knowledge around here that Sonic and Shadow can't fly, they'll be on the boat. Morph can fly, just not very well, so he'll be on the boat too. Tails will be the flyer, gathering information. Is that ok with everyone?" asked Chaos.

"Fine by me," Morph said, not knowing what he was getting himself in to. "It's fine," exclaimed Sonic. "Good," said Shadow. "It's awesome!" exclaimed Tails excitedly.

"Ok then guys, the boat room is on your map. The portal over there is already up. Tails, for you it's dimension A12. Bring a small notepad with you too," explained Chaos. The four set off in their own directions. The boat crew got to the correct room and saw that the boat, the Guardian, was blue on the bottom half, and white on the top. It had a small engine, big enough to push the boat though, as well as a sail for just cruising the ocean. Below decks was a couple of bunk beds as well as a small stove on the only table on the boat. The whole south side of the boat just had the said and the engine, the stairs that led below decks was in the main cabin.

The main cabin had several different consoles, one was the obvious compass, but there was a radar in there as well as a barometer and other such gadgets and gizmos.

"Ok guys, we have to launch this into the portal. Got that?" asked Morph. "Yeah I got it. Who's steering?" asked Sonic. "I'll steer into the portal, but you guys can steer after that," said Morph in the most words that Sonic's ever heard him say to them. They all hopped on and after starting a few things, the boat was launched through the air into the portal…


	4. The story starts

Disclaimer: New one! I own Morph, Guardian, (the boat) and nothing else. Everything else belongs to SEGA, or Nintendo.

The boat flew through the portal with ease. Morph was worrying that the ship might fall apart, but then again that's how people would feel if it's your own vehicle that's on a test run through the fabric of space and time.

It was all over way to quick. The boat hit the blue water in a good landing, one that made Morph proud, and went smooth sailing until they saw a red boat near what seemed like a person clothed in green. The person in green was floating in the water, looking as if he or she was passed out. Golden locks of hair floated out from the green hood that covered the person's head. The red boat put it's neck down and grabbed the kid in it's mouth and put him or her in the hull.

"HOLD ON FOR A SECOND! HOW CAN THAT BOAT MOVE… ON ITS OWN?" screamed a confused Sonic. "Hello there," said the boat, speaking in a tone as if it was a normal human being. At this Sonic started to twitch going, "It's not possible… it can't speak…it's a figment of your imagination…it's a dream Sonic. It's just a terrible dream…"

"I assure you, I am no dream. But who are you?" asked the boat in a confused manner. "Forget the blue boy. I'm Morph, I should be saying, who are you?" asked Morph. "I am the King of Red Lions, the only boat of which can speak and move on my own," exclaimed the boat, now known as the King of Red Lions. "Ok… weird, but then again, everything's weird. Where're you taking the kid?" asked Morph, pointing to the kid in the boat.

"His name is Link. I'm taking him to the nearest island around here, Windfall Island," answered the King of Red Lions (AN: Who'll I refer from now on as the King). "Do you mind if we follow you?" asked Morph politely. "Go right ahead. It's just to the west of here anyways," answered the King.

The Guardian followed the King of Red Lions at a slow pace, seeing as the boat didn't have a sail. Along the way, the guardians boat got lost from the King and Shadow didn't think to use the radar function to try and find him. By the time he did think to use it, he was far past seasick. He was now vomiting all over the place while Sonic was laughing at him, who then promptly got hit by Morph.

The King had managed to get a good hiding spot at Windfall, and he allowed Link to wake up there. After Link was told everything except the King's brief meeting with the Guardians, Link started to wander Windfall, looking for a sail. Before he got a good look at everything, he saw a blue and white boat hit some rocks on the other side of the island. Or almost hit those rocks. He heard voices coming from that boat.

"TURN TO STARBOARD! TURN TO STARBOARD! AVOID THOSE ROCKS!" Morph was yelling. Sonic was at the wheel, wondering which way was starboard. He turned the wheel in a random direction and it hit the rocks. "I SAID STARBOARD YOU IDIOT! NOT PORT! What did I do to deserve this hell…"yelled Morph as the boat did flips in midair, and miraculously managed to survive by flipping all the way to the other side of the island. Morph however, just jumped and happened to land next to Link.

"What was going on up there?" asked Link. "Oh, somebody on my boat doesn't know the difference between port and starboard," explained Morph. "Oh…" said Link. Then Morph realized that the Guardian doesn't have a sail. "Better find one then…" Morph said to himself, and he started touring Windfall Island.

Link, on his search for a sail, happened by the island jail. In it was a green figure by the name of Tingle. "Green clothes… pointy ears… you sir… are you a… are you a FAIRY?" exclaimed Tingle. Link was about to correct him when Tingle interrupted, "No need to say anything Mr. Fairy. You must have got wind of my telepathic message to all fairies!" Link just looked on with a skeptical look on his face. Tingle then asked Link if it was possible for Link to set him free. This didn't bother Link too much, so he stepped on the switch and let Tingle free. "Here are Mr. Fairy. If you need any help translating maps…any at all… don't hesitate to come by Tingle's Island!" and Tingle gave him a crude map to an island…marked with crayon. Tingle just went out the door and went away to whatever he does. Link just pocketed the map and moved on.

It just so happens that Morph and Link met again in front of a shop. Link though just ignored Morph and went to ask the cashier if he had a sail. Link could tell the person was from a far away place because most people this far south did not wear blue parkas. They didn't wear parkas at all. "You good sir, will you help me with my business? I need some financial backing, but I only have that as it is the only thing to survive from a terrible hurricane on my way down here. I just so happen to have two of them. So could you buy one for say… eighty rupees?" asked the cashier.

Link was just skeptical. He didn't if that meant flowers or a parka. "What do you mean by that?" he asked the cashier. "That!" "Fine I'll take both of them," Link said, putting up eighty rupees onto the desk. The cashier came back with two sails! Morph looked on with envy as Link took both sails with him, but accidentally dropped one when he tripped over a pig. Link didn't realize it, so he took only one. Morph took advantage of the situation, and ran off with the one that Link had dropped.

By now, Sonic, Shadow, and the King were good friends. So when Link came down and tripped over a random pig, he took out his sword that had miraculously survived when he was sent flying back at the Forsaken Fortress. Mistaking the two hedgehogs for monsters that Ganondorf may have summoned, he tried to beat them down with his sword.

"Come back here you ugly monsters!" Link yelled, charging at Sonic, who quickly dodged. "Woah there, I didn't do anything!" retorted Sonic. "Say what?" asked Link, suspicious of everything that's been happening to him.

"We must make haste Link!" exclaimed the King, ready to go. "Fine. Let's go to the west!" Link said as he put up the sail and started at a smooth glide across the ocean surface to his destination. "Come on, we gotta follow him!" exclaimed Sonic. That was when Sonic noticed that a sail was up on the mast, and that Morph had left instructions for Sonic on how to operate the sail.

"I'll steer, you guys control the speed. Got it? Good!" He said without even waiting for an answer. Sonic opened up on the sail and the Guardian started at a smooth glide to the west. That was when Shadow, who had taken to being on top of the cabin, managed to spot Link and the King.

"There they are! Keep going at this speed, we'll be at the island roughly at the same time they are!" exclaimed Shadow. Indeed they were. A looming shadow on the horizon that slowly got bigger as they made their way over the miles of blue ocean. The red dot that was Link was slowly getting bigger, as the Guardian was gaining on them. The King gave this point to Link, who then turned around and saw the ship. When he looked forward, he saw the island in full.

There was what looked like a huge volcano that made up most of the island, with a small amount of space otherwise. A huge brown cloud that surrounded the volcano from about halfway up to three-quarters up blocked the view of the top. When Link saw this, he got out of his boat and wandered ashore. That was when the King wanted to talk to him again. "Link, take this," the King said, having something in his mouth. Link took it with awe, it looked like a white conductor's baton.

"That is the Wind Waker. It was used when music was played to appease the gods. Hurry now, and find the gem known as Din's Pearl. It is necessary for what is to come," the King explained. Morph got out of the Guardian and decided to follow Link to the island. He told Sonic and Shadow to call him on his com unit if anything went wrong.

As Link made his way to the top, blowing rocks up to clear the way, Morph decided to ask if he would be allowed to follow Link, "Hey Link. Mind if I follow you?" "Aren't you already?" Link asked, as he threw the bomb flower at the nearby rock. " Good point… anything I could do to help?" Morph asked. "Yeah, hold this," Link said, putting a bomb that was lit in Morph's arms. "How is this he…" Morph never got to finish his statement as the bomb blew up in his arms. Even at the island, he could hear Sonic and Shadow's laughing at him for falling for that trick. He also heard Link laughing in the background.

As Link threw the final bomb to cover the short distance to the next rock, that happened to be holding blocks on top of it. The blocks fit perfectly into place, and Link just ran over the top of them. Morph shortly followed him.

On a wooden patio, there was a bird type thing that Link had recognized. "It's you! The postman that goes to Outset!" Link exclaimed. "So you are still alive. Only the boat that can speak, the King of Red Lions, could have brought you here. I have brought my kindred much news about you, and are anxious to meet you. I will go on ahead and warn them of your arrival," said the bird, as he spread his wings and took off to the entrance. "Cool… you go do that," exclaimed Link, exasperated that he didn't get any chance at all to talk with the bird.

"What was that?" Morph asked, flipping through the notebook that Chaos gave him at the start of the mission. "That? That was a Rito. They're mainly post-men, but you could find some as other such jobs," answered Link. Morph and Link walked up to the entrance and went in. There they met the chief, who told them that the Rito tribe would help them if they didn't already have a problem of their own.

"Link, go up to a Rito that goes by the name 'Medli'. She's on the first door up the slant on your left," the chief told Link. That was when the post-man, thinking it would help Link, gave him a mail bag. Morph just told them that he was there to accompany him. As the duo went up the slant, they indeed saw Medli, and gave them a letter to give to the chief's son. As they went down the slant, Morph that it a quicker way to just jump down. Which he did. And then he crashed against the floor, while Link went the safe way and was laughing at Morph as he went to the chief's son's room.


	5. The First Dungeon

Disclaimer: Check the last chapter.

"So, you're the Chief's son. What is that that you're holding in your hands?" asked Link to a smaller bird-type thing, now identified as a Rito. "My name's Komali, and this is something that my grandmother gave to me. It's called the Din's Pearl," said the boy shyly, as if he didn't want to talk.

"I got something for you," said Link as he handed Komali the letter that he got from Medli from Komali's father. "Be… courageous? Ha. He doesn't have to still get his wings. He doesn't have to go when the Great Valoo is angry!" said Komali angrily. "Something's in life aren't meant to be easy. I bet I could calm the Great Valoo dow," said Link. "You? Ha! Don't make me laugh. If you can find someone who can truly calm the Great Valoo down, then I'll listen to anything you say," challenged Komali. With that Komali shooed them out of his room and when they were both out, they heard a lock switch. He was locked in and they were locked out.

"Um… weren't we supposed to meet Medli at this one place?" asked Morph, when he and Link were out of ideas near the slant. "Yeah we were! Let's hurry!" they went to the only other exit there was, and it led to a windy room with a huge boulder plugging up what looked like a spring, and there was Medli, sitting on top of a rock waiting for them.

"It's about time you two got here. Now, normally I could fly up there myself, but because the Great Valoo is so angry the air currents keep shifting. I need some wind under my wings to get over there," she pointed at the other edge. "I'll help," said Link as he picked her up and threw her when the air currents were right. She somehow managed to fly over to the edge unharmed.

"I can't thank you enough! But the only thing I have is this bottle. Catch!" Medli said as she threw the bottle at Link. Link caught it, and when he looked up again he saw that Medli was gone. "Well, now what do we do?" asked Morph as he just sat on the rock, stumped at what to do. "I say we follow her!" said Link.

"How?" asked Morph. "Like this!" Link said as he took the bottle and scooped up some of the spring water. He then climbed up the edge that he could, and watered some bomb flowers. Amazingly enough, all five bomb flower plants were immediately well and good again. Link picked one up, and threw it at the rock. Morph took this as a sign to leave. But right when he was about to climb up, the bomb blew up the rock. The sudden rush of water came up from the spring, washing away almost everything in it's endless flow. Morph was scooped up as if he weighed nothing and was now bashing against the other edge with the water's flow.

"Sorry!" called Link as Morph started to climb up the other edge where Medli had left. "No problem, nothing hurt!" Morph called back as Link started to swim over to the other edge from where he was. "At least, nothing hurt that bad…" Morph added under his breath.

Back at the Guardian…

"How long do you think it will take for Morph to get back Shadow?" asked Sonic. The two were playing checkers, the only board game that Sonic will ever play. Shadow had won two in a row, and this was their third game. "I honestly don't know Sonic…I don't know," replied Shadow.

And now back to the duo with the bombs…

"How do we get past this?" asked Morph, "It's not like you could just swing across lava!" "No, but see those buckets over there," answered Link as he pointed to two stone statues, "I think we could blow those up so that way we could just jump on them over to the other side!" "You have that good of an arm? Ok then, you do it," asked Morph.

Link took one of the bomb flowers that just happened to be growing there and tried to throw it into the bucket. It missed by about two inches and exploded when it hit the lava. He tried again when the bomb flower re-grew. He also missed again. "Let me try," said Morph as he took a bomb flower and heaved it. It hit something alright…just not the bucket. It hit instead Link's face. "Nice arm," Link commented, wiping the soot away from his face. Redness climbed into Morph's face as embarassment took hold. "Oops… heh heh…" stated Morph. Link to two bombs, one in each hand and just heaved them wildly. But one big miracle, they both managed to find their correct target. The first, the bucket as the stone dropped from it's spot into the lava, creating a jump pad. The other, Morph's face, as it blew up on him again.

"Well, one down, one more to go right?" asked Link rhetorically. He took one more bomb in his right hand and heaved it. This bomb was, as Morph later classified it, as a bouncing bomb. Literally. The bomb started bouncing everywhere like a crazed bouncy ball. Sure, it hit it's target but it was kind of weird, considering it blew up twice in Morph's and Link's face. The second stone slab fell into the lava the same way the first did and Link and Morph jumped over the lava, feeling the searing heat beneath them, to the two stone slabs and jumped over to the other side.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" asked Link. "You speak for yourself," came the sullen reply from Morph. They entered a dark cavern that, in order to go on, they had to figure out a block puzzle. Several of the blocks wouldn't move, but quick thinking on Link's part got them in. Behind them, they heard the door close behind them. "Darkness holds a truth, light holds a lie," quoted Morph from one of his dimension's proverbs.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Link as he took out his sword to fight a couple of guard lizards with flaming sticks. "Around," came the one-word answer as Morph took out his sword, a katana. A few minutes later, some screams, not coming from the humans, and few crashes of flesh on walls later, the two lizards were gone in a poof of purple smoke, the sticks still ablaze. "Well… that was pointless. How're we gonna pass this door? It's locked," exclaimed Morph, re-sheathing his sword. 'Locked' was an understatement. Not only was it locked from the inside, but it had chains, as well as a big key lock on the outside.

"Simple. We find the key," answered Link, as he took one the sticks that were still on fire. He saw some torches that weren't lit, and decided to light them, if only for more light. Instead, he found the biggest clue came from Morph's proverb. 'Darkness holds a truth, while light holds a lie'. A chest appeared when both torches were lit. Inside the chest was a small key that somehow managed to fit in the huge lock. The chains disengaged themselves when the lock itself fell off.

"See? No problem," Link called to find Morph on the other side 'treating' a lizard to a handful of pain. Link had to admit, Morph was good with a sword, but Link also noticed that with a sword wasn't Morph's main skill. It was hidden deep inside, refusing to come out until the time is right. Link got out of his 'daydream' and started to hunt for the switch to put the bars that had come over both doors in the room back up. In the end though, all Link had to do was defeat a handful of lizards with sticks. Simple as making a cherry cobbler with twice as many ingredients in one small pot with everything falling out. Meaning, not simple.

Back at the Guardian…

"Your move Shads," called out Sonic. They were on their twentieth game of checkers, and Sonic hadn't won once yet. Shadow came up with a move and won again. "You lose. Care to try again?" asked Shadow. "Yeah yeah yeah…"

Back with the duo with the swords…

"Well…that was easy. All we have to do is cross the bridge with the flaming bats over it, blow up the rock and we're practically home free!" said Morph, who knew it wasn't going to be as said. "Easier said than done," Link reminded. He took out his sword and charged over the bridge, slicing at one of the two bats that dared to come near him. Morph followed, and took out the other bat that was following. All that was left was the one bomb flower and the rock. This ended in misery as Morph just decided to pick up the bomb, and leave it right next to the rock. It blew up in his face, sending him to his doom in the lava. If he didn't catch the edge barely in time. He saw Link above him with a bomb, snickering. "If you're gonna be evil, then let it happen," said Morph. Link thought for a moment, then threw the bomb over Morph's head and helped him up.

"Thanks," said Morph, as he and Link walked into the next room. They did this constantly, until they got into a huge room. There was a huge door on the other side, as well as a Lava Catapillar. "Woah… huge room," said Link, as he picked up a bomb flower to blow up a rock that was in the way of the door. The rock blew up, and Link and Morph were outside in the fresh air. They saw a huge number of steps, and walked up it. They noticed that the steps behind them were falling to the ground hundreds of miles below! This only made them move faster, which meant that the steps were falling quicker. They made it to the top no problem, but several close calls.

They entered what looked like an arena. There were two lizards, both armed with shields and real swords. Morph unsheathed his sword while Link took out his. "Time to take these two out," stated Morph flatly, getting ready for the run after this that took him to his enemy. Link waited for his enemy to get close, then parried the strike and took down the lizards' shield. The lizard took the sword and decided to just throw it at Link, the smartest move a lizard's ever gonna make. Link jumped over the sword and did a final jump slash at the lizard. The lizard disappeared in a flash of purple smoke. Link had won.

Morph took a slightly underhanded approach. He knew Link couldn't see him, but he didn't realize the great big dragon that was right in front of him could. He ran over to his enemy, almost creating illusions along the way. The lizard tried to swing the sword around but that only made Morph snicker even more. He side-jumped the attack and ran his sword through the lizard's insides. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't any blood on Morph's blade. When Morph realized this, the lizard disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"That was easy," Morph stated. "Tell me about it," Link retorted back. They heard the call of a bird as it flew over, dropping a huge enemy in Link's and Morph's way. The enemy kind of looked like a fat pig, with tatoos all over it's body. "A…a… a MOBLIN?" Link asked rhetorically, stuttering. "A what?" asked Morph.

"It doesn't matter what it's called, but it's going down!" Morph called out as he drew his blade and jumped high into the air. Five feet for a fact. Link decided to parry the huge beasts swipes of it's spear. This was lucky for Link because he dodged the spear while Morph didn't. He was knocked back into a cage that he didn't realize was there. When he looked inside, he was surprised to see Medli in there, cheering on for Link!


	6. The First Boss

Disclaimer: Check chapter 4

Go Link! Beat him down!" called out Medli. Link did just that. He parried, struck, and ran around to make the moblin dizzy. This resulted in the spear that the Moblin carried to get swung around and around. As Morph tried to get into the fray, he just got constantly hit by the spear. Fortunately for him, there appeared no visual damage.

"Hey big guy! You sure are stupid for working for Ganondorf aren't you!" called out Link. This made the moblin even angrier than before. The moblin stopped swinging to actually aim for LInk. This was when Morph jumped in, getting the final slash as a purple orb appeared where the moblin was. Link hit it with his sword and got a lot of rupees, restocking what he had paid for the two sails back on Windfall.

"Awesome Link, you did it!" cried Medli as the cage she was trapped in opened up when Link defeated the moblin. "Medli! You're ok! What're you doing here?" asked Link. "Oh, I was trying to see what was causing Valoo's anger. There's something down in the room below that's doing horrible things to Valoo's tail!" answered Medli, the Rito constantly looking at Valoo.

"How'd you get up here?" asked Morph, curious to see if Valoo was really who he thought he was. "Oh, I used this," Medli said, as she pulled out a grappling hook, "This is what we Rito used before we evolved wings. Here Link, take it!" she said as she pushed the hook into Link's hands. "We better get going," said Morph as he pointed to the stairs. Link obeyed Morphs idea and saw that the crevice was too big to jump and the edge to little to sidle his way across. Instead he saw a stick with a round part that looks exactly like a rolling pin. Link took his new grappling hook and threw it over to the rolling pin thing. Somehow, with a little timing from Link, the hook swung around the pin several times, securing it tightly.

Link then jumped off the edge and swung to the other edge. Morph was stuck with nothing, so instead he tried to jump it. The only reason he made it is because Link threw the hook back towards Morph, who managed to catch it at his height. He swung across, and accidentally let go when he jumped. He grabbed onto the edge with desperate measures. He succeeded, and helped himself up. They did this for yet another rolling pin branch. They were blocked by a broken wooden beam, but a slice of the Hero's Sword took care of that.

Link and Morph jumped off the short cliff that led to before the stairs started falling. He and Morph saw more of those branch things and continued down the mountain that way, until they reached another door. Inside the door was another lava room but the way to the other side was caused by a bridge, in which there was another Lizard waiting for them. Morph laughed at it when it accidentally fell off, got back on, fell off again, got back on again, and fell off! Link decided to have pity and just sliced the fingers off of the poor lizard. The lizard barely hit the lava before it disappeared in purple smoke.

"How're we supposed to get down?" asked Link, poking at one of rope suspender things that held the bridge up. The suspender broke, and all that was left was the rope. Morph got an idea and started cutting all of the supports. Link thought he was crazy, then caught on with the idea and started cutting too. Soon all of the supports were cut off, and bridge fell to it's doom in the lava as Link and Morph fell to the only safe spot in the room, a small strip of land below the bridge.

They saw a door that was right next to a bigger part of the land. They went through, and saw a bunch of platforms suspended by chains. They hopped from platform to platform, the heat from the lava causing sweat to appear on their face. They finally reached solid land and went through the door to see what looked like a platform suspended by three ropes. There were stairs leading up to the platform. "Well…how do we get past?" asked Link to himself.

"It would appear that we would have to cut off the ropes," stated Morph. "Yes…I see your point…but how? If one of those ropes fall, we're goners in that lava down there," Link said. Just then, a lava flow erupted from the bottom, hitting the bottom of the platform, leveling it instantly. Apparently the platform was flame resistant. "I got it!" they both yelled at the same time. Morph went up onto the platform and cut one rope off. Link did the same to another one. Just as the lava was about to end, Morph and Link went off the platform to safety and saw that the last rope was the only thing holding the platform. It was tilted at a roughly 85 degree angle, nearly impossible to get a hold on. They decided to just wait until the next lava eruption. A few minutes later, the lava erupted again, and the platform leveled out. Morph cut the last rope, and now the lava was the only thing holding it. Link hopped on right as the lava ended.

The platform went into the lava with a surprising splash as it hit the lava. Link and Morph jumped off to safety into another room. This room had only one grappling branch, but several places that were needed to go to. Link used the grappling hook on it, then Morph decided to stop and twist his body to turn Link to facing the right way, as they decided to both jump on at the same time. Link pushed and pulled like he would a swing, and soon they were in gold and out of that room.

Back at the Guardian…

"C'mon Shadow! A few more games!" pleaded Sonic. "Sonic, that was our fifty-sixth game! That you've lost in a row!" Shadow retorted. "It just means I'm getting better!" said Sonic. "Fine. Five more games… THAT'S IT!" yelled Shadow to get his point across. "Heh heh…ok."

Back with the duo in the lava…

Link and Morph entered a room that had one treasure chest surrounded by flames, one switch, and one lava caterpillar. Link knew this was easy, Morph would stand on switch, while Link got the key. They did this, until five lava caterpillars surrounded them. Link took on three, and won without a scratch. Morph took on two, beat them with only one scratch. They went out the way they came and back to the platform. They raced back to the outside world, using a water pot to make a platform out of lava and getting lifted by another eruption back in the bridge room.

They raced to where the big room was where they were originally before they went to the outside. They saw the grappling branch out in front of the lava, and went across it to face another lava caterpillar. They defeated that quickly, and accidentally broke a pot. Inside there were three fairies! One healed Morph, one healed Link, and Link got the other one in his bottle in case he died or got defeated.

"Well… I wonder where this door leads?" asked Morph with obvious curiosity. Link jumped up, turned the big key into the huge lock, and all of chains just fell off as if they were never there.

They walked into the room. It was a gigantic room, with Valoo's tail hanging through the roof. A huge pit of lava was in the middle of the room. There were small outcroppings of wooden beams on all sides. Suddenly, the biggest monster that Link and Morph has ever seen came out of the lava!

It was covered in a hard grey shell, with no weaknesses. One big blue eye was in the center. Two huge claws were at it's side. It looked like a giant insect thing! "Gohma…" Link said to himself. "That…that… that THING has a name?" stuttered out Morph. Gohma reeled back, and launched one of it's claws at Morph, beginning the fight.

Link unsheathed his sword, as did Morph. They both ran different directions to try and confuse it, but that didn't work well. Gohma was concentrated on bringing down the end of Link! She shot claw after claw into the dirt, trying to hit him. On the fifth try, she got her claw stuck in the dirt! Link saw this as his chance, and looked around for a way to defeat Gohma. By that time, Morph had come to the aid of Link. "I got it! It was said that only a hard sheet of bedrock could break Gohma's hard exterior!" Link said.

"Yeah, but where we gonna get the bedrock?" exclaimed Morph. "Up there!" Link pointed up to the hole where Valoo's tail was. "How's that gonna help us?" asked Morph, as Link got his grappling hook ready and threw it at Valoo's tail! By this time Gohma got her claw unstuck and was now trying to swat Link. Morph had barely grabbed on to Link when the time came. Link was now swinging on Valoo's tail, over Gohma's pit, trying to undo the bedrock! On the outside world, one could see Valoo looking down, even though he couldn't see what was going on.

Link jumped off his grappling hook right as Gohma tried to fry him with her fire breath. Morph was on the return right as the bedrock on the top was released. "Oh crap!" yelled Morph as the bedrock landed on him and Gohma. He was blown onto the floor with amazing force, as he was now in swirling darkness. Also known as getting knocked out. Now it was just Gohma and Link.

Link had managed to land on a wooden beam and thus looked down to observe how he did. He saw little cracks in Gohma's armor, but not nearly enough. He saw Gohma slowly lift up the bedrock, and put it back onto the roof. Link did the same thing again. This time more cracks appeared. She did the same thing. He did it a third time and Gohma's armor cracked off, showing her to be what looked like a gigantic lava caterpillar!

This time he jumped down. He didn't know much about how to defeat Gohma, merely just get rid of her armor. But he readied the grappling hook anyways, and threw it at her eye. Direct hit! The eye was brought near enough to give Link the greatest idea he was gonna get for a long time. He slashed at her eye, giving her extreme pain as well as slowly defeated her.

She roared back, and drew an inhale to get rid of the pesky green human once and for all. Link did the same thing to her eye, except for the fact that now a flame breath was accompanied by it. He did a parry of the flame and did the final blow to her eye. The segments of Gohma's body slowly went up in purple smoke, last of all her eye. The lava slowly hardened, leaving Link with something to step on. Morph by now was just now waking up from his 'nap'. A sound of wind could be heard in the middle.

"Ugh… did somebody get the license plate of that truck that managed to run me over?" asked Morph rhetorically. "Yeah, the license plate was BRH," Link said. "BRH?" Morph asked. "Bedrock is heavy." "Oh…" Link stepped into the wind and was teleported to where the Lion and the Guardian were at. Morph followed suit. The teleportation felt like they were getting crushed by the wind and also they felt like they were getting accelerated by the wind, which they kind of were. Morph related this feeling to that of when he went to the crossroads between the Time Stream and the dimension itself, a feeling of great acceleration at one time.

They slowly reappeared in front of the Guardian and the King of Red Lions. "Hey guys! How'd it go! The cloud disappeared about five minutes ago!" exclaimed Sonic, waving from the Guardian. "Hey Morph! Don't ever agree to play Sonic in checkers! He sucks, even though we played sixty-five games!" Shadow yelled. Morph only dropped his jaw at this number.

"Link Link! You did it! You defeated the creature that was attacking the Great Valoo's tail!" yelled a very familiar voice.


	7. From one island to the next

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it...? Chap 4, for all those who care.

"Link Link! You did it!" cried out Medli as she ran up with Prince Komali to Link. "Uh…yeah. I guess I did didn't I?" said Link. "You were great Link! Medli told me everything! I guess this means…that it's time to give you this," said Komali as he slowly took out the Din's Pearl from his pocket. He held out his hand with the Pearl on it, as Link reluctantly took it. "Thank you," stated Link.

A strange language fluttered down to the trio's ears. "That's the Great Valoo! I'll translate: Use the Wind gods… wind?" Medli translated. "He might be talking about the wind shrine over through the cave there," said Komali as he pointed towards the small cave that lead to the other side of the island. Komali and Medli left for the Rito's roost shortly afterwards. Link approached the King of Red Lions. Morph jumped out of the Guardian onto land to follow Link through the cave.

"You did good Link… but we must now hurry! We need a southern wind!" said the King. Link just nodded, and went through the cave that Komali had pointed too, Morph following. "Say… you never told me why your name's Morph," said Link, his voice echoing in the cave. "You probably won't know why that is for a very long time," Morph answered. "I also didn't realize you had such a…colorful vocabulary," said Link. "Most people don't know about that either. I don't usually swear unless I know that it's either going to hurt really badly, or I'm going to get knocked out," Morph also answered.

They finished at the cave and swam the small distance between the cave and the Wind Shrine. All Link saw was a small entrance and two small stone slabs. One was complete, and had arrows pointing down, left and then right. The other slab was broken. "Hey Link…think this might mean the Wind Waker?" asked Morph as he inspected the stone slab that wasn't broken. "Probably, let me try," said Link as he took out the Wind Waker. He mimicked the stone's directions, and a voice that sounded like it had a frog in it's throat appeared and said, "Whew…feel that breeze!" Link looked over and saw a green giant frog on a cloud, right next to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Link yelled. Morph looked over, and his jaw dropped. "Heh heh. You know, you have like a good wind sense about you. I think you'll make a great wind waker! Just use that song that you just learned, and you can control the direction of the wind!" said the frog. He laughed heartily, then left, floating with the wind's direction. Link and Morph just stood there for a little while, then got over their shock and left the shrine. When they got back to the King though, he just said, "We must hurry! We must go to the south!" Link used the song he just learned, and pointed to the south, the wind following.

Link hopped on to the King and started going towards the south. They were stopped by a fish and told a few things. By this time the Guardian was ready and were on their way. At the time that the Guardian passed the King, the King was already gaining up speed. The Guardian floated behind the King, to make sure where they were going, and they continued to the south.

"Well… hey Sonic," Shadow called from the engine. Sonic was working the sail, making sure it was tight. Morph was the one steering. "Yeah what is it Shadow?" asked Sonic as he answered back. "Do you remember the Light Speed Dash and Attack?" Shadow asked. "Yeah…why wouldn't I?" "Just checking. I have a feeling that it might become very necessary soon…" answered Shadow.

They two boats passed by another island, one that had fire erupting out of it. "Glad we don't have to go there!" said Link as he passed it. "We might just have to!" called back the King. They continued on.

"Hey Sonic. What did you and Shadow do when I was on the island back there?" asked Morph. "We played checkers. Why?" asked Sonic. "No sign of Tails?" "Nope. Though I wonder what he's doing now." "Probably flying ahead of us by a long ways."

They soon saw the next island they were heading too. "That's the next island! The Forest Haven!" called out the King as they went on. They soon went to the island and landed on the island. "No guys. I'll take this one," said Sonic as he hopped out of the Guardian. "Fine by us," Shadow said as he jumped back onto the top of the cabin. Sonic managed to actually swim ashore, aided by both Link and the King of Red Lions, and then climbed to the small platform. It was a huge island, not unlike Dragon Roost, with the huge pile of stone heading into the sky. As Link and Sonic jumped onto the other one, a plant form, with a huge tongue no less, tried to eat them. Link killed it with his sword by finally cutting of it's stem. As they continued up the path, more plant things tried to do the same. Sonic took the second, Link the third, and finally Sonic the fourth.

"Well, neither of us can fly. How we gonna pass the waterfall?" asked Sonic rhetorically. "Simple," answered Link as he took out his grappling hook and hooked it to swing back and forth to another small 'island' on the island. Sonic just jumped over there with his famous spin jump, and when he realized that he could not make it, Link shot out his arm to help the hedgehog. The blue hedgehog, instead did a homing attack, aiming for a projectile that was shot by what looked like an octopus. Out of it's nose, no less. "Ew…octo boogers… gross…" growled Sonic. He could hear the laughing by Shadow and Morph back at the Guardian.

"Just ignore them," he was told by Link. "Already done so," came the reply from the blue hedgehog. They continued this pattern until they went inside the huge stone pillar in the middle of the island.

Back at the Guardian…

"So, what did you and Sonic do when I was gone," asked Morph. "We played checkers…constantly," answered Shadow. "Ok then… I think I see an opening way up there! Maybe we can see them come out since it looks like that other island," Morph pointed to the other island that was covered in what looked like spikes, "is the place that they'll have to go." "Yeah…k, opening up the throttle," said Shadow as he started up the Guardian.

Inside the pillar of stone, or what looked like it…

"This is the number one reason I hate water. I get wet," said Sonic. Link just laughed at this as the two climbed up what looked like a series of small waterfalls. They reached up to the top, with ankle deep water only. They saw a huge tree stick out of the middle, with what looked like a face on it. Not in it, on it. Like it was taken from a random human that had all their teeth except one drilled out and stuck onto the tree. As Link came up to it, a whole bunch of red and green…jellies came out of nowhere and started to attack the tree. The tree responded by waking up from its sleep and then started shaking about madly.

"Help! Help!" cried the tree. Link rolled into the tree, causing no harm to the tree, but enough shaking to make the jelly things fall off. Link started attacking them with his sword, while Sonic helped by constantly homing attack and spin dashing all of them. They eventually won after some hard minutes of fighting.

"Thanks for your help Sonic," Link told the blue hedgehog. "It was nothing. Literally," answered him. The same strange sounds that Valoo told Link that Medli translated for Link was also found here. The tree then quickly switched back to it's language that it normally uses. "Thank you. Since you are dressed in green, it caused me to think that you were the hero, thus triggering memories which sent the ancient language passed my lips," the tree said.

"Slow down here, a tree, talking?" asked Link exasperatedly. "I've seen weirder," said Sonic. "Like what?" "A human wearing a green…dress." "HEY!" "Excuse me…but what are you doing here?" asked the tree.

"My name's Link," Link said. "Link? That means that you were sent here by the King of Red Lions! And that means that Ganon must be back!" the tree deduced in a miraculously low five seconds. "Wow…that was fast. Yeah. I'm here for the gem known as Farore's Pearl? Can I have it?" asked Link. "Certainly," said the tree before several voices came floating down from above, "GREAT DEKU TREE! GREAT DEKU TREE! WE HAVE ARRIVED!" "And…who are they?" asked Sonic, getting in a fighting stance. "They are the Koroks. Is it that time of year already?" asked the tree.

"Yes, great deku tree." they answered simultaneously in a monotone. This scared Link out of his wits as they heard yet another extremely squeaky high voice come from above, "DEKU TREE! GREAT DEKU TREE! MAKAR IS MISSING! MISSING I TELL YOU! MISSING!" "What did he do this time?" asked the deku tree. "He fell into the Forbidden Woods! I told him not too, but he doesn't listen!" called out the Korok from above.

"Well… Link. Before I give you the pearl, we need to complete the annual ritual," said the tree before Sonic cut in, "and let me guess, you need us, to go into those 'forbidden woods', and get him?" "How'd you know?" "I have a way with these things," said Sonic before a Korok cut in, "But sir, he is much heavier than a Korok…he cannot fly!"

"You are right… well then… Link, grab the leaf that will appear. You have to fly over to the forbidden woods," said the tree as he started yelling like he was in pain. Sonic.

The leaf did appear…near the top of the tree. "Well…I guess you're going to have to get it Link." Link sighed as he wondered how the heck he was supposed to get up to the top of the tree. That was when Sonic tripped into a bush and launched himself into the water a few seconds later. Link got the idea of using that bush to get to there. Then he saw a line of those bushes lined up.

Back at the Guardian…

"So…wanna play some chess?" "Sure"

Back with the duo…

Link launched himself from bush to bush until he got to a solid enough platform out of leaves. Strangely enough, there was a hook branch on top of it. Link got the idea, and was soon at the top of the tree, having only three near misses. Much less than Sonic.

As Sonic followed Link's lead, he went into the first 'bush'. The bush launched him, and he was in the air. Then he landed head first into the ground. He tried again and made it this time. He continued on until the last bush. Link somehow managed to break Sonic's concentration, and he was sent towards an elevated ledge. He landed feet-first.

"I am never going in one of those again." Sonic said. How wrong could any one person be? "Great job Link! Now you must use that leaf to glide over here!" said the Korok standing near the elevated ledge. Link jumped off and used the leaf as a parachute. Link safely glided over towards the edge, with Sonic waving his hand in a good-bye fashion.

"Hey Sonic what's up?" Link asked when he landed. "I can't fly," said Sonic. "Sure you can! Didn't Shadow say something about a light type-speed attack back on the boat?" Link asked.

"I can do that, but only if there's enemies around," Sonic said. "You want enemies out near forbidden woods? They are there! Three of them!" said the Korok. "Cool." said Sonic as he and Link went outside.

"Is that the Guardian?" Sonic asked as the wind went towards the northeast, blowing his spines with them. "HEY SONIC! WE'RE ALREADY ON OUR SECOND GAME OF CHESS!" Morph yelled to Sonic. "Fifteen minutes, me and Shadow were on our twelfth game of checkers…" "Twelve games in fifteen minutes? Either you suck or he sucks." Link stated as the wind turned suddenly towards the southwest. Link jumped off, using his leaf as a parachute, with the wind gently carrying him over. Sonic just stood there for a little bit, thinking of what to do.


	8. Forbidden Woods

Disclaimer: Check Chap 4.

Author's Note: I forgot what the exact temple looked like, so that's why the temple's so short in this one.

Link landed gently on the platform with what looked like a giant tornado swirling around it. Sonic by this time had thought of something and started to charge up a spindash. He literally launched himself out into the open air by jumping at the last second. He had such speed that he managed to actually land where Link was. "Whoa. You know Sonic, I kinda call that flying," Link said. "Good job Link, now to get to the forbidden woods, you have to use the updraft to get high enough to be able to get there. It sounds difficult, and it is," said the Korok that just so happened to be there.

"Are there any flying enemies around here?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, that and the updraft are what makes it difficult. There are three of them, guarding the entrance." The Korok pointed out. Sonic squinted and indeed saw three flying enemies with hats that spun around, making them look extremely freaky. "I'll handle these guys Link, you just focus and getting there," Sonic said as he charged up his Light Speed Attack. Link just nodded and focused his eyes on the updraft swirling around the island.

Sonic's light speed attack was done charging as he said, "Ready…," he started getting ready by performing another spin jump. "GO!" He yelled as he let go of his charge and let the attack carry him. By the time that Linked looked back up, which was as soon as Sonic yelled, all three enemies were gone. Link's jaw dropped as he looked up again to see the updraft in it's closest place. Link jumped into the updraft, and used the leaf again as a parachute. He shot upward at an amazing rate, and when he squinted his eyes, he thought he saw something yellow in the air, not like the enemies, but more of a golden yellow. But then he landed, and Sonic pushed him, and Link inside.

Back at the Guardian…

"Jeez…I've never seen Sonic move that fast before…" Morph said as he moved his bishop to two spaces northwest. "I have. I reminded him of that move because I thought that it would be good if he remembered how to use it. I can also use it, but simply not as often as him. Say, what do you say to laying out some rings for Sonic to follow?" said Shadow.

"Why rings?" asked Morph. "Nevermind. I have them all here. Can you turn into a flying creature?" asked Shadow. "Anything you want… chirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp." said Morph, who just turned into a small yellow finch. (A/N those are cute little birds that are all yellow… at least the males are at least. Look 'em up if you don't know what they are.) "That was…weird. Guess I've never seen you shape-shift before…" Shadow said slowly.

The finch only tilted is head like a dog does if it's confused. "You can't understand me at all can you?" asked Shadow. The finch just nodded up and down a 'yes' answer. "Uh huh…yeah right." The finch turned back into the human Morph right before Shadow's face. "Yeah, I can understand you, even as a yellow finch. And yes, I do prefer small birds to big ones. And yes, even as a finch I can beat you up." Shadow just looked at him with a face that just yelled to the world, "YEAH! AS IF!"

"Then why did you tilt your head?" asked Shadow, thinking that he won this argument. "I was following bird instincts." Shadow's jaw dropped. Morph just smiled gleefully at him, "I just wanted to fool you. So, what'd you need me to do anyway?" "I needed you to set up a path of rings going from up there," Shadow pointed to the entrance of the forbidden woods, "to there," he pointed to the entrance of the great deku tree's woods. "Ok…put the rings in front of me," Morph said, as Shadow pulled out the correct number of rings.

Morph transformed back into a finch, and put out the rings exactly as Shadow told him to do. Soon, all the rings were floating in mid-air as if they were always that way. He flew back to the Guardian, and shape-shifted back into a human. "Now what?" He asked. "Now…we wait."

Back with the blue hedgehog and the person with a very very sharp sword…

Link and Sonic entered what looked like a big room, with grass growing all over it. There were two small hills, one that led to what looked like a ball thing, and another that had a door that was blocked by a little…'eye' thing. As soon as they went in, green jelly monsters started jumping at them from a distance. Link recognized these monsters as the same ones that had attacked the great deku tree back on Forest Haven. He quickly sliced them, and killed them.

Link tried to slice up the vines that were being constantly grown. As soon as he sliced them and cut them off, the vines just regrew quickly. Sonic, who had gone up to the little hill to view the ball thing, accidentally tripped, making the ball think fall down the hill. Link got the idea, picked it up, and chucked it straight at the eye thing. Let's just say that they managed to pass through, Sonic's shoe stepping on the crushed 'eye'.

They saw what looked like an endless…fall if they didn't make it. But the jump was obviously to big, and there was no branch to use the grappling hook either. All that was there were two towers in the middle reaching up to the ceiling, as well as two 'fans' that were leaves just put together. There was also what looked like a pulley that went to either side.

"Hey, I can do this!" Sonic said as he charged up his light speed attack. "Really now… really?" asked Link sarcastically. He pulled out his deku leaf and sent a whirlwind in Sonic's direction, hoping that it would send it off the cliff. No such luck, but the wind turbines turned, making the pulley come closer to them, almost close enough to be able to jump to. Link did this one more time, and hopped onto the pulley.

By this time, Sonic was done charging his attack. He got up and walked around, the little lights surrounding him signaling his ability to utilize his attack. He hopped onto the pulley while not waiting for Link to pull out his leaf again and pushed it backwards. The gust produced sent the pulley reeling back towards where it came originally.

Both of them got off and went through the door. They came into a room with a big pillar in the middle, hanging on ropes. There were what seemed like movable…tentacles decorating the room. Link pulled out his deku leaf and floated to one, finding out that it was like a soft carpet, mixed in with slime that looked like drool. He hopped from one to the next, reaching the top in no time. "Hey Sonic, can't you get up here?" Link asked accusingly. "I was waiting for you to get off!" Sonic said as he released his Light Speed Attack. He bounced off the tentacles, moving from one to the next, interrupting the tentacles rhythmic moving. As he reached the last one, he reached out and grabbed the ledge of the platform that Link was on.

He slowly pulled himself up, and watched as Link jumped off the platform, to the pillar with what looked like the ball from the first room. He grabbed the ball, and hit the eyes that were guarding the door. Sonic jumped straight to the door with one leap, showing that he was definitely a stronger jumper than Link was.

They went through the door to find two paths, one blocked off by a huge ledge. They went through the other door to find yet another two paths, one was blocked off by the eye monsters again, but this time there was no ball to kill them with. So they went through the only other door.

Link and Sonic went through the door, to find that the door was locked behind them. A huge moth came up, with wings and what looked like a rocket strapped to where its butt should've been. "I'll handle this guy Link!" yelled Sonic as he rolled to dodge another flyover. Link just nodded, and then prepared his sword for the flyover to try and hit the moth. Sonic charged up a spin dash, then jumped and released the energy, flying towards the moth at great speed.

It was a direct hit. One of the wings fell off, making the moth work harder to stay airborne. Sonic attacked again, taking another wing, but accidentally falling victim to the moth's rocket. As he was burned, Link realized that both the moth's wings were off, and it was on the ground. Link attacked ferociously, and Sonic later described what he was seeing as a 'deadly dance'. Link blocked every move brought on by the giant insect, and parried with his own. Link didn't even bother with the shield, his sword was doing fine.

Soon the moth was down for the count, and as it disappeared in a purple smoke, Link realized what he did. He didn't know that his sword could easily block attacks, but then he realized that his sword defense, combined with his parry attacks, he made an unstoppable force. His attention was soon turned towards a chest, that Sonic was pointing to saying, "The door to that thing opened up, we should check it out!"

Link opened up the chest, and received what looked like a yellow golden boomerang. The door to get out was still locked, and there was no ground switches. "Hey Link, look up!" Sonic yelled. Link looked up, and saw two clear switches. He looked at the boomerang, and wondered if he threw it right, he could hit both. He tried it anyways, and found out that the boomerang did it itself. "Dude, the thing's alive!" said Sonic as the boomerang went towards his direction. Sonic took off, once realizing that the door was finally unlocked. Link retrieved his boomerang, and went on his way out the door.

He saw a desperate Sonic trying to destroy the eye plants, and failing miserably. Link took out his new boomerang and threw it, once it locked on to the eyes. Both monsters fell before the power of the boomerang, and the door was opened. It went to what looked like a tree, with a bridge over it, with a locked chest governed by an eye monster. Link went to the top, and found out that the only way in was through the top, but the eye is invincible unless it's open. Link crawled on top of the bridge, and found there were bomb plants up there. He picked one up and threw it down to the earth.

It somehow managed to get through the hole in the top of the chest, and fell to the eye. Link:1 Monsters: 0. The eye disappeared in a bout of purple smoke. Sonic opened up the chest and got the big key for Link.

That was when that both of them noticed that the door had not unlocked. Birds flew over the top, and dropped four pig-style moblins on the duo. Sonic escaped with the key to find himself back to back with Link, against the four moblins. "I'll take two, you get the others k?" Sonic asked, not waiting for a reply as he spin dashed one, running around them, making them dizzy. Link was sword playing with the others, as he was trying to parry both at once.

Sonic performed a homing attack at one of his moblins, and was hit back by the staff that each of them carried, and did it again. For once, it hit! The moblin disappeared in purple smoke like all the others. Sonic charged up a Light Speed Attack as Link jumped over the hedgehog dodging both of his moblins. Luckily, Sonic wasn't hit. Sonic charged up the entire thing, and released. Next few seconds, all three moblins were down on the ground, as they disappeared in smoke. The door still remained locked, but another one didn't.

The other door was way up, near the roof of the room. Link had tried everything to try to get up there, but couldn't quite get there. Sonic, had even tried homing attacking a few targets to get enough speed to launch himself up there. Eventually, they came up with an method that would prove very useful. Sonic jumped up, as high as he could, and Link would grappling hook onto the blue hedgehog, launching himself higher. A slinky effect took place, and every time Link would go higher, Sonic would too. They did this like stairs, going diagonal when they had to, and eventually got to the door.

Sonic, had been on to the ending effect. He slammed into the ground near the door. Link launched himself to try to get up there, and barely ended up grabbing the edge. Sonic helped him up, and they went through to door to find a giant room, filled to the brim with pots. Spiny things jumped out of a few, fairies in others, as they made their way to the giant door with a golden lock on it. They inserted the key, and went inside to meet their fate.

What they saw when they got in, was a huge flower. A Korok was in the middle of the room, looking scared. The weirdest part about this korok, was the fact that it was a pudgy little thing. As Link and Sonic went inside, Link recognized the Korok as the one he was supposed to get back to the Great Deku Tree. What happened next, surprised them both.

A flower thing, that looked remarkably like a venus fly trap, snuck up on the unsuspecting fattening little Korok meal. It was devoured that second. Soon, the flower lifted itself off of the floor, with little claws that rose up from the petals, five per. "It ate him! That thing, ate him!" yelled Sonic. "Thanks for saying the obvious. Charge up that fast attack thingy," said Link.

"You mean the Light Speed Attack? Sure," Sonic said as he started spin dashing in place. Link looked down and thought, 'I'll never understand why he obeys what I say… they all do for that matter…I wonder…'. He only got that far out before a tentacle, charged with electricity, smacked Link right into the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled as he got sent back, smacking himself into the wall of the room. He took out the boomerang, threw it, and managed to hit ten of the twenty-five claw things. Sonic, had charged up his attack, and utilized his advantage. The flower was on the ground, the next thing Link knew.

Link ran up, and started slashing with his sword. Sonic, with Link's cue, started charging up another one before launching himself at the flower in the middle that had ate the Korok. Link noticed that the flower was starting to launch itself back into the sky. Sonic didn't notice as Link ran out of the flower, only to have himself being chewed up in a giant flower before getting shot out near Link.

"That was disgusting!" said Sonic as he landed. "What was, being inside there or that landing?" asked Link as he started to run around the flower, looking for a weak point. "Both" came the answer. They repeated this process, and soon the flower was destroyed. But not before Sonic had gotten knocked by Link's boomerang on one of his Light Attacks. And Link had gotten chewed up.

The wind transporter had appeared in the middle, along with the Korok named Makar. Link had awoken the blue hedgehog and all three stepped inside the teleported. Two ended up where they meant to. One, landed right next to the forbidden woods entrance. Sonic ended up light dashing across the ocean back to the Great Deku Tree.

After a musical display by Makar, who apparently stays at Forest Haven all year 'round, Link received the pearl from the Great Deku Tree. Soon, the Guardian and the King of Red Lions were on their way again. But this time, to an island by the name of Greatfish Isle.


	9. West, Up, and Down Once More

Disclaimer: See before chapters.

* * *

The two boats sped across the ocean. A green figure in one boat that looked like a lion, or at least had a head of one, while in the other three figures sat in a boat. One was a blue hedgehog, manning the sail to make sure it doesn't blow away like it's been known too lately. Another one was a black hedgehog, manning the rudder to make sure the boat doesn't crash into the one next to it. And finally, a human. He sat on the bow of the boat, overlooking everything else.

"Hey Link, where we goin' now?" yelled Sonic. He had to yell. The noise from the two boats was making it almost impossible to communicate. "An island called Greatfish Isle! We're supposed to meet a huge fish!" yelled back Link. "A fish?" questioned Shadow. This time Morph replied, from the bow, "Yeah! What's its name? Jabun?" (A/N: the name may be wrong. I don't remember the name of the fish) "Something like that!" exclaimed Link, barely loud enough to hear.

"So, who gets to go with Link for the next one huh?" asked Sonic. It was nighttime, and the boats had stopped traveling temporarily. Morph had decided to restart the journey, to get there quicker. He would be the only one up top, along with Link on the decks. "I guess I will. I'm the only one that hasn't." exclaimed Shadow.

"Hey Shads, what's up with your attitude? I mean, you're so open now. Before, at A4 you were all cold and stuff." said Sonic. "A4?" asked Shadow "Yeah. Chaos told me our dimension number. It's A4." "Ah…" Suddenly the boat started, and talk was impossible after that.

A few hours later…

The boat slowly stopped as Sonic saw Morph and Link come down into the hull. "Get up guys. We made it to Greatfish Isle," Morph said. "And?" asked Shadow. "Jabun's not here." "HE ISN'T?" Sonic yelled. "No he isn't. He's at Outset," replied Link calmly.

"Where's Outset?" asked Shadow. "We're already on our way there. It shouldn't take too long…to cross the sea and back again," replied Link.

"What do you mean, cross the sea and back again?" asked Sonic. "Well… first we have to go to Windfall for something, and then we have to blow up a slab of rock to get to Jabun. But… we have to do it before the pirates do…"

"Pirates?" Shadow said. "Yes, pirates. They're like treasure hunters. They originally got me to the Forsaken Fortress originally, which is then why you guys found me lying face down in the water."

"Really…" said Shadow, skeptical at the thought that something had just blown him towards something else, namely, the water. "Yeah! A big bird came out of nowhere, and all of a sudden, he brought me to him… to Ganondorf."

"Oh… ouch." "Yeah… it hurt… which is why I was blacked out at the time." "Ah…" said Sonic.

"Let's get going!" said Sonic, hurriedly trying to get to the deck to his position. "Ok ok…" said Link as he went to the deck, and jumped off the Guardian to the King of Red Lions. Link changed the position of the wind, using the song that he had learned at Dragonroost Isle, and they were on their way. Morph, in the cabin, making sure of everything. Shadow, using the rudder in the back to keep them on course, and Sonic, manning the sail to make sure it doesn't blow away.

"I think we're almost there!" shouted Link as they passed an island that had a weird face at the top. "Who's face was that?" shouted Sonic, being the last to see it. "I think that was Tingle's Island!" shouted Link. It was around this time, that both their boats were attacked.

Sharks started swarming in on them, going ahead and turning around, trying to ram them. Link swerved constantly, like that of a bragging bird. The Guardians had a harder time with them than Link was. Morph had started manning the mast, while Sonic was on the water distracting the sharks away from the Guardian. Needless to say, the Guardian got some damage, but not nearly as much as if Sonic had not been out there.

The two boats made it to Windfall Island in one piece. However, that piece was severely injured in some places. Namely, the Guardian. It had dents, scratches, even a whole part of the fencing on the side was broken and about to fall into the ocean. It did.

Make that two pieces.

"Ok, what're we doin' here?" asked Sonic. "Simple. We got to beat the pirates to getting back to Outset Island with bombs." replied Link. "I'll go." said Shadow as he jumped off the Guardian. "You and Morph stay here and fix up the boat." he said.

The two figures in the rain, one green one black, were heading towards a shop nearest the beach on a cliff. "I'll try the door first." said Link as he tried the door to find out it was locked. "Figures…" "There's another way here." said Shadow suddenly. "Say what?" asked Link as he moved over to where Shadow was. A small part of the cliff was jutting out, while on the other side a small part of the cliff was coming towards Link and Shadow. "I'll sidle it. You jump it." commanded Link as he tried his hardest to not fall.

Shadow just shrugged and jumped the small amount, maybe five feet wide hole. "Now what?" asked Link as Shadow pointed to some vines that were climbing up the small house. "You've got to be kidding me." Shadow didn't say anything, just jumping as high as he could and then grabbing onto the vines. "Silent type heh? You didn't seem so silent back there." Link said as he pointed to the boats. "That's because silence is necessary at this point." "Oh…" Link said. Shadow pointed to the small crevice that was used to bring heat out of the building, it was big enough for Link to get in. "Go on in, tell me everything when you get back out," Shadow said. "Got it." Link stated as he crawled into the whole.

Link saw the pirates chatting amongst each other. It looked as if he was in time to hear the password to their boat. "I'm gonna say it again, because you forgot when I told you once last time. The password is plankton. Got it? Plankton!" said one of the pirates. The captain of the pirates, Tetra, looked up to see Link. Link backed off his head, but he knew that Tetra had seen him. "Fine, you guys win. We can stay here for the night. But then we're heading off to Outset at first light! Got it!" she said in a commanding voice. Link didn't know what she meant by 'you guys win' but it was good news for Link and the Dimensional Guardians.

Link backed away from the scene back through the small crevice and came out to see Shadow with curious eyes. "The password's plankton. Let's go." Link said. "Fine. The time of silence is now over, now we need speed!" said Shadow as he grabbed Link's arm and jumped off the cliff to the beach. He started up his hover shoes to give him lift, also make him somewhat faster. He started skating as soon as he felt hard ground against his feet. The whiplash effect was giving Link a headache, because he had his head rammed against the ground at high speed, not a good combination. Not to mention the fact that Shadow was traveling as fast as Sonic. Link felt like he was getting queasy down in his stomach area, but was able to keep his lunch down. That is, the lunch that he had before this whole mess even started, back on Outset Island, nearly two days ago!

Shadow suddenly stopped and let the whiplash get to Link as he rammed his head into a well-places door. A voice behind the door said, "What's the password." Shadow stated firmly, "Plankton. Now let us in." The door opened slowly, to see Link rubbing his head, and a black hedgehog skating down to the bottom. Link realized that he was alone, and managed to catch up to the black hedgehog, at the bottom of the stairs. Before he went down there though, he went into Tetra's room, and saw some of the many paintings she had. Of legends, folklore, you name it, she had it if it dealed in something with treasure or legends.

Link hurried down to the basement to see Shadow, a shocked Niko, and some traps set up. "Hoh oh! It's me underling, Link!" Shadow looked at him skeptically, "Underling?" "Long story. Set it up, I'm ready to go." said Link, not even saying hello to Shadow or anything. "Right right. If you can reach the other side before the timer gives out, then I'll give you… I'll give you… I'll give you the bombs we stole!" Shadow's eyes widened. 'A gambling pirate eh… should be interesting to see how Link does this.' he thought. "I'll stay out of this for now Link. You go ahead." "No… both of yeh got to get through." interrupted Niko. He stepped on a switch and somehow managed to make it to the other side fairly quickly. "This time there are no platforms!" Niko said. "I'll go first," said Shadow. He stepped on the switch to make the doors open, and just ran across the and jumped the distance. He didn't make it all the way, but was very close. He ended up grabbing the side and hoisting himself up. "I'm fine Link, you go." Niko was surprised to see not only had the hedgehog done this, but he had done it in one jump!

Link stepped on the switch and jumped to the nearest rope. He grabbed it easily, and swung it to the other side. He did this a few more times before he got to the last rope, and here he stopped. He couldn't just jump off the rope, there was too much slack. He couldn't exactly turn it in a circle anyway, but he had to think quickly. He sidled himself to the side, facing the door. The clock was ticking down, twenty seconds remaining. He started swinging the rope, he only had one chance before he failed, it was common logic. Fifteen seconds remain on the clock. He got up enough speed to jump. Ten seconds. "Jump Link!" screamed Shadow. Link held on to the rope for dear life, he wasn't going to make it. Five seconds. "Here…" another swing, another chance missed, "I…" he swung back, there were only three seconds remaining, "GO!" yelled Link as he jumped with all his might to the door. Two seconds. Link was going too far, he would miss the door. One second, the door was about to close! Link was too far away! The door started to close as Link slid under it. He had made it.

"Now where's those bombs?" Link asked as he got off of the floor. "Oh right… they're in the chest over there," said Niko, admitting defeat. Link opened up the chest and found thirty bombs in one bag. He grabbed two bags of bombs when what looked like a blue light shone out of his tunic. "What's that?" asked Shadow. Link pulled a rock that had blue coming out of it to hear Tetra's voice coming from it, "Thought you could steal our bombs eh? Niko, I'll have you scrub the deck for this! Just so you know, we're leaving at first light, so we're giving you a head start. You didn't get ALL our bombs. Time's running out!" said the rock, and the light faded. "Let's go." said Shadow as he started to grab Link's arm.

"Do you have a different way of travel?" asked Link. "No." answered Shadow. "Really? Why not?" "Mainly because I don't have a chaos emerald with me." "Say what?" "Long story, don't ask. We have to hurry, we've wasted enough time here." said Shadow as he did grab Link's arm and he started running full speed, this time making sure that Link didn't go unconscious this time around, if only for a few seconds.

The hedgehog and the human reached the boats relatively quickly, by Shadow's standards. They set sail for Outset, all the way on the other side of the ocean. "So, what happened?" asked Morph to Shadow as Morph this time was manning the rudder at the back, Shadow was resting. Sonic was currently manning the mast, making sure it didn't hit the back of Morph's head. "We got bombs, met a gambling pirate that the captain now hates due to us… the usual." answered Shadow.

"You know Link, I have a cannon in the place where the sail is right now. But I didn't have any ammunition for it before. Maybe it can fire bombs?" told the King of Red Lions to Link. "Sure, maybe that's what we have to fire at the slab of rock at Outset Island," answered Link. Suddenly, Link pulled out his telescope and zoomed in a speck in the air. It was slightly yellowish, and it didn't seem to have any wings at all. Instead, it looked kind of similar to that of a fox. 'A flying fox… that's impossible!' thought Link.

The 'fox' aligned itself with the Guardian, right next to the King. It was indeed a flying fox. "Hey Tails! Down here Tails!" yelled Sonic at the fox. The fox, now known as 'Tails' came down at a fast rate. When he landed with the boat, he was extremely grateful. "Thanks for giving me a place to land guys. It's tough to do all the flying around here," said Tails. The fox looked like it had two tails coming from it's back. It was relatively small compared to that of Sonic and Shadow. "Any news?" asked Morph. "Yeah, the ocean goes much farther than you think Morph, in fact just outside Outset Island… maybe two hundred miles or something, there's land. I don't mean like the islands around here, I mean like actual continents. There was one called Termina that had a similar legend to that of this place," answered Tails. "Really? Then why do people still live here?" "This is their home Morph. There was a continent though that was submerged in water right above here. It was called the land of Hyrule," told Tails. Apparently he had found a lot of information.

Listening patiently to all of this, Link finally saw his home island. "Outset Island, here we… ARE!" called out Link. The King and the Guardian went around the island and saw a massive whirlpool that came out of nowhere. Next to it, was a huge slab of grey rock. Link took out the cannon on the King, and began firing his bombs. "Hey Link, we have a closer shot, give me a bomb!" yelled out Tails, who was on the other side of the whirlpool. Indeed they had a closer shot. Sonic jumped out of the Guardian and ran on the water and started running into the slab of rock.

Link threw a bomb to Tails, but he immediately knew it wouldn't make it. He was surprised though, when Tails lifted off of the boat using his tails as helicopter blades. He managed to grab the bomb out of the air, and tossed it to Shadow, who now had the closest shot. He threw it, not at the slab, but at the water, right where Sonic was. "Look out Sonic!" yelled Tails. Sonic looked around to see the bomb floating in midair… towards him. It hit the water and propelled Sonic towards the slab. Sonic, taking this shot, curled up into a ball and ended up breaking up the bottom part of the slab. One more bomb in the middle part and the top part collapsed. The whirlpool then disappeared as if it was not even there. "Are you ok Sonic?" asked Tails as he went into the cave. "Yeah I'm all right," answered Sonic as he walked out of cave on the side. He then jumped to the Guardians side, and somehow managed to make it to the deck.

The two boats went inside the cave. They met Jabun, a massive fish that came out of nowhere. The fish spoke only Hylian, so nobody besides the King of Red Lions could understand him. He gave Link the third and final pearl. The two boats then went outside the cave. Tails had to say goodbye, and went to check some more stuff. "Odd… Tails went in the direction of the Forest Haven." told Sonic.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. Not only did I have a bad case of writer's block, but also the fact that I'm lazy. Not until my creative streaks do I write, and I don't get those very often. But when I do… that's how I typed up pretty much most of this thing. In one day.

Please review… it makes me write oh so much faster (it actually does too). So if you want to see more of this story, then review please.


End file.
